


In a Tree

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Prompted from Tumblr [10]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur has no idea why he's in this position again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I don't know. Don't look at me. This little piece of crack was first put [here](http://charliebravowhiskey.tumblr.com/post/46587467522/radaghastly-this-isnt-the-first-time-bofur-has) and the picture just begged for a fic.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Nothing is mine or beta-read. 
> 
> See something wonky? Let me know.

Bofur was, once again, hanging upside down from a tree. _If me blood wasn't rushin' to me head, this would actually be quite comfortable_ , he thought a little ruefully. He wiggled his toes trying to keep them from falling asleep. His braids had come undone and his hat was laying directly under his head. Bofur’s shirt threatened to cover his face for his position.  Sighing, he kept one hand at the hem of shirt to remain decent.

 _Again? How does this keep happening to me?_ Bofur thought.  He sighed again and waited for his cousin and brother to come looking for him.  They laughed at him each and every single time they rescued him from his predicament.   _Everyday this week!  This has got to stop!_  Distantly, Bofur heard a gasp then giggling behind him.

"Hello?" he said, tentatively, trying to twist around to see who was there.

The giggling turned into laughter which just got harder and louder.

 _Oh, dear. I'm never gonna live this down_ , he thought as he saw his friend and sometime co-conspirator appear.

"Nori, could ya get me down?" Bofur asked knowing full well that the other mischievous dwarf would not...at least not immediately.

"No," came Nori's answer, his amusement quite evident.  "The lad has a penchant for catching dwarves," he said, smiling.

"The lad?" Bofur asked, confused.

"Aye, the lad," Nori said confirming.

"Brother! Did we catch something?!" Ori asked, bursting through the bushes.  "Oh," he said as he saw Bofur in his trap. He looked up, then down before looking up again at Bofur.  The poor lad blushed red.

"Could ya get me down, lad?" Bofur gently asked.  “All me blood’s rushing to me head.”

"Don't you dare," Nori said, grinning and tapping his brother lightly on the arm.

"But I'm practicing how to catch rabbits!" Ori said, dismayed.

"This is a rather large trap for rabbits and besides I'm not food. And I would be greatly appreciative if you would let me down," Bofur said sighing, feeling the last of his patience dwindle.  He thought he could see his Bombur coming towards him.  But he wasn’t sure; his position was causing him to see stars.

Nori laughed again and motioned Ori to let Bofur down.

"I don't know how you keep getting into Ori's traps," Nori said after Bofur was back on terra firma.

"Aye, neither do I," Bofur replied. "I'll take care not to again,” he said from the ground.  Bofur was absently patting the ground as if it he was soothing the earth beneath him.

Nori nodded, a glint in his eye. "Aye, see that you do,” he said and hid his smile.  Bofur, addled as he was, missed the smile on his friend’s face.

If Bofur had seen Nori’s face, Bofur most likely wouldn’t have ended up upside down ( _Again!_ ) outside his own home with Bifur, Bombur, and Ori all laughing merrily.  

 _Oh, I will get you back for this Nori!_ Bofur thought as he swung gently by his feet from the roof of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, y'all...I don' t know...but thank you for reading. ;)


End file.
